logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WLS-TV
WENR-TV 1948–1953 Screenshot 2015-11-06-20-14-31 kindlephoto-58446608.jpg|WENR Channel 7 ident (1948) Wner50s.jpg|WENR Channel 7 ID (early 1950's) WBKB-TV 1953–1962 1962–1968 Wbkb60s.jpg|WBKB Channel 7 ID (1962) WLS-TV 1968–1996 In 1968, WBKB changed its call sign to WLS-TV (standing for 'W'orld's 'L'argest 'S'tore, a reference to WLS radio's one-time owner Sears). wls70s.jpg|1970s Telop ID WLSsignoff.PNG|used at sign-off ABC-WLS 1979.PNG|1979 Legal ID wls1979.jpg|1979 Still The One Telop ID AmbassadorHotel.jpg|1980 ID ABC 7 Chicago 2013 logo.png|1980 Legal ID Wls81-1-.jpg|1981 ID WLS-TV Channel 7 Come on Along promo 1982.jpg|1982 Legal ID, The "Come on Along" theme pictured was not used in Chicago; instead the slogan "Seven's on Your Side" was used with the "Come on Along" graphics only used for legal IDs. WLS-83-ID.jpg|1982 ID WLS-EWN-1983.jpg WLS-EWN-Tonight-83.jpg Wls wcvmp1 (1).png|Circa 1983 Arthur Cane ad TV Guide Chicago IL February 18-24, 1984 001.jpg|Logo seen on a print ad.|link=WLS-TV Closed-Captioned logo (late February 1984) wlstestpattern1984.PNG 4873843R9.png|"Your Olympic Station" ID (1984) ScreenHunter_23615 Sep. 24 23.03.jpg|Eyewitness News 4PM intro (September 14, 1984) ScreenHunter_23619 Sep. 24 23.14.jpg|Eyewitness News 4PM outro (September 14, 1984) WLS85.jpg|WLS-TV You'll Love It promo (1985) ScreenHunter_24203 Oct. 01 09.43.jpg|Eyewitness News 10PM intro (September 9, 1985) ScreenHunter_24206 Oct. 01 09.44.jpg|Eyewitness News 10PM outro (September 9, 1985) ScreenHunter_24270 Oct. 02 07.55.jpg|Jeopardy! promo (February 1986) ScreenHunter_24201 Oct. 01 09.39.jpg|Eyewitness News 4PM intro (October 30, 1986) WLS-TV Channel 7 It Must Be ABC 1992-93.jpg ScreenHunter_23613 Sep. 24 23.02.jpg|Eyewitness News 5PM Night-Version intro (1992-1996) WLS-TV Jeopardy promo 1994.jpg WLS-TV Wheel of Fortune promo 1994.jpg WLS-TV Channel 7 Watched by More People promo 1994.jpg ScreenHunter_23610 Sep. 24 22.57.jpg|WLS-TV "Oprah" ID (mid 1990's) 1996–present Current variation of logo. Used since 2013. WLS-TV ABC7 Chicago.png|Secondary variation of logo. Used from 1996, it was gradually phased out in 2012 in favor of the shinier, glossy version seen to the right. hqdefault (468).jpg|ABC 7 News 10PM intro (1996) ScreenHunter_23626 Sep. 25 00.34.jpg|ABC 7 News 5PM intro (2001) ScreenHunter_23631 Sep. 25 00.37.jpg|ABC 7 News 11AM intro (2004) ScreenHunter_23627 Sep. 25 00.35.jpg|ABC 7 News 4PM intro (2004) ScreenHunter_23630 Sep. 25 00.37.jpg|ABC 7 News 6PM intro (2004) ScreenHunter_23628 Sep. 25 00.35.jpg|ABC 7 News 10PM intro (2004) ScreenHunter_23629 Sep. 25 00.36.jpg|ABC 7 News intro (Early 2005) ScreenHunter_23633 Sep. 25 00.38.jpg|ABC 7 News This Morning intro (2005-2011) ScreenHunter_23632 Sep. 25 00.38.jpg|ABC 7 News 5PM intro (2005-2011) ScreenHunter_23646 Sep. 25 01.09.jpg|ABC 7 News 6pm intro (2005-2011) ScreenHunter_23647 Sep. 25 01.09.jpg|ABC 7 News 10PM talent intro (2005-2011) Wls.png|Another version of the logo, used 2007-2013. ScreenHunter_23620 Sep. 25 00.31.jpg|ABC 7 News This Morning intro (2011-2013) ScreenHunter_23621 Sep. 25 00.31.jpg|ABC 7 News 11AM intro (2011-2013) ScreenHunter_23622 Sep. 25 00.32.jpg|ABC 7 News 4PM intro (2011-2013) ScreenHunter_23623 Sep. 25 00.33.jpg|ABC 7 News 5PM intro (2011-2013) ScreenHunter_23624 Sep. 25 00.33.jpg|ABC 7 News 6PM intro (2011-2013) ScreenHunter_23625 Sep. 25 00.34.jpg|ABC 7 News 10PM talent intro (2011-2013) ABC7-Chicago-3000px-BLK-TYPE-j.jpg|WLS ABC 7 logo (2013-Present) 58062_1280x720.jpg|WLS ABC 7 ID (2013) abc7_logo.gif|Retired HD logo variant WLS-ABC7EWN.png|''ABC 7 Eyewitness News'' Logo (2013-Present) default_800x450.jpg ScreenHunter_23637 Sep. 25 00.42.jpg|ABC 7 Eyewitness News 4PM intro (2013-Present) ScreenHunter_23634 Sep. 25 00.39.jpg|ABC 7 Eyewitness News 5pm intro (2013-Present) ScreenHunter_23635 Sep. 25 00.40.jpg|ABC 7 Eyewitness News 6PM intro (2013-Present) WLS-TV open.png|''ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10'' open (2013-Present) ScreenHunter_23638 Sep. 25 00.43.jpg|ABC 7 Eyewitness News Saturday Morning intro (2013-Present) ScreenHunter_24251 Oct. 01 16.36.jpg|ABC 7 Eyewitness News "Breaking News" intro (2013-Present) ScreenHunter_24249 Oct. 01 16.14.jpg|ABC 7 Eyewitness News "First Alert Weather" intro (2013-Present) 1380095_10151957220826162_324478132_n.jpg 58118_1280x720.jpg WLS_ABC7_EWN_11AM_Intro_2016.jpg|WLS ABC 7 Eyewitness News 11AM intro (2016-Present) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:1948 Category:ABC (United States)